


Fullmetal Dwarrows

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Help, I Have No Idea What I Am Going To Do For This Story, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hope is lost in bringing back Steve Oakenshield from death, a surprise for them rips all their hearts to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing for crossover, same rules apply.  
> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes/Edward Elric  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers/Alphonse Elric  
> Gandalf/Nick Fury  
> Elrond/Phil Coulson  
> Beorn/Hulk  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark  
> Legolas/Clint  
> Tauriel/Natasha  
> Bard/Bruce  
> Smaug/Bruce  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter/Izami Curtis  
> Azog/Loki  
> Thor/Sig Curtis

Bucky slowly woke up, blinking the tears from his eyes as something else was staring right at him. 

The metal armor blinked until it seemed to sit up, locking eyes with the hobbit.

"B-Bucky?" The suit of armor said. The said hobbit slowly walked away, eyes widening.

"It's me, Steve." The suit said again, Bucky shook his head and was about to run away.

"It can't be you! Steve is dead!" Bucky bellowed.

"I was sent into this body after the last world, Bucky." Steve said. 

"This is going to take a while to get used to." Bucky said.

"Don't worry, just come back with me." Steve said.

Bucky took his hand and the world disappeared before their eyes.

* * *

Thor was the first in their vision as he moved around them. 

"Bucky? Steve? Is that you?"

"Thor?" Steve asked, slowly getting up. 

"Is that you Steve?" Thor asked. The head piece of the armor fell off and the rest of the group's eyes widened.

"He doesn't have a body." Elien said.

"What are you talking..." Steve fell silent and grabbed the head piece again, placing it back on his head.

"You don't have a body, but can you walk?" Thor asked, trying to be nice with the whole situation.

Steve rose himself off of the ground until he stood. 

Bucky got off of the ground and looked at everyone, still being the shortest person out of all of them.

"What is your next plan? Steve can't be like this when he is _King!_ " Elien said.

"Then our plan is to get my body back, that is all we can do, then we can leave this place." Steve said, giving everyone an assuring look.

He wished he was more assuring to himself then he was letting off to be.


	2. Hoping for a Cure

The group found an inn not too pricy and close by. The others went to eat while Steve and Bucky looked in the town library for something that could get Steve's body back.

Their hands were interlaced with one another, flipping through the pages of different books to find some answer of reviving Steve.

Bucky's stomach growled during their searching, causing Steve to pat the hobbit's stomach.

"Go get something to eat already." Steve demanded. 

"Alright, you coming with me?" Bucky said, still holding Steve's hand.

"Sure." Steve says, going after Bucky. The hobbit's eyes were puffy with tears and he hoped Steve didn't notice.

He did, but he kept it to himself.

Bucky went to the serving area and grabbed a plate full of food. He sat down with Steve and started reading, somehow as if his last meal was _weeks_ ago.

Steve stared at him until he finished the whole plate then went to their appointed room together, falling to sleep in beds so close together, it could have been one. 

Bucky hated how Steve would be moving around at night, waking Bucky up from nearly falling asleep.


	3. Long Road Ahead

Pale daylight glimmered in the sky, awakening Steve and Bucky, but more Bucky because Steve had been up all night.

The hobbit looked at the suit with a small smile. He hoped to bring Steve back to his original body once again.

The one he had hopelessly fallen in love with.

He felt sick to his stomach about the thought of love and went to take a shower, the best relief to pains.

The burning hole of emptiness seemed to linger that much more every time he saw Steve, knowing that the essentials of life that he craved were taken away from him.

It hurt to see him like that and Bucky only wished for him to be normal again.


	4. The Philosopher's Stone

Reading through book after book, finding little result in the matter of how to bring Steve back. 

Bucky was casually and tiredly going through a book, eyes barely awake with Steve right beside him.

Something told of a red stone, allowing the user to make transmutations without the need of exchange from the user.

The hobbit woke up, staring at the book, mind slowly waking up after protesting against the notion of no sleep for days on end.

His eyes widened and a smile in all his journeying finally awoke inside him. Steve looked at him, seeming to smile by the way his eyes lit up inside the armor. 

"This might be it, Steve! The way to get your body back!" Bucky couldn't help but exclaim, the Took inside of bursting with happiness and the Baggins side begging him to keep down.

"The Philosopher's Stone? I wonder how you get it." Steve said pondering. 

"Not sure, but we are going to find out." Bucky said, letting the smile on his face grow that much more.


	5. A Long Road Ahead

News about the Philosopher's Stone was brought up to the group, most very happy about the idea of getting Steve back to himself while others thought Loki could bring him back.

Thor was against that plan, knowing that his brother would not be for this to remotely help them if he was the one that made the group go to yet another strange world. 

Bucky was more desprite to get Steve's body back than the others ever were, maybe even including Steve himself.

Beorn of all people was little to complain, had to have his voice heard.

"We can't walk blindly into this, or else this will be a trap for all of us and this worlds people. Loki will help us if we force him to." He said, looking over at Thor with guilt in his eyes. 

"We have to find him first, and that will take time." Thor said, crossing his arms. 

"Nothing we can't do." Elien chimed in. Tauriel nodded to her comment while sitting next to her.

Somehow, they grew to love one another, despite the difference and conflicts they had between one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with this, do I might abandon it for a short time until I am ready to continue.


	6. Loki's Mischief

He sat, stars revolving around him when Thandos glared at him with a hint of disgust. 

 _Here we go again_ Loki thought while shaking his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to kill them?! They are going to learn the truth and go after you! After us! Do you understand how important this is?! Kill them already!" Thandos shouted.

"I have a plan." Loki said calmly.

"It better be a good one! Last time you nearly got killed! Don't think I will save you again if you fuck up again! I am warning you! I will watch as they drag you away!" Thandos again scowled. Loki dropped his head to his chest and disappeared. 

Thandos couldn't help but seem a bit worried for his safety, but he was an enemy if his they he would gladly take help. 

Even if it costed his head.

* * *

Steve was exchanging kisses with Bucky, more the hobbit doing the kissing then the dwarf, but nonetheless, it was kissing. 

It was unexpected and frankly neither of them knew how they ended up in this situation. Maybe it was that Bucky missed him.

Bucky stopped, eyes widening with fear.

The eyes of his enemy starting right at him.

 


	7. The Mischief Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break from all my fics until I get inspiration again, so it will be a while before I post again.

They both sat, staring at Loki before catching sight of who he was holding or in this case carrying.

Her eyes were cold and gleaming as always. Her stomach protruded out of tunic. The rest of her remained unharmed, except for the fact she had no weapons. Nothing strapped to her back or in hand.

Powerless.

"What do you want with her?" Steve asked.

"I don't know yet." Loki said mockingly, stroking her midsection with tiny shivers crawling up her spine. 

"Leave her alone." Bucky said jumping to his feet, releasing Sting from his sheath.

*And what if I don't. I could keep stroking her beautiful little belly." Loki taunted, rubbing Elien's stomach harder this time. She kicked him and he stampered back from her.

"Don't touch my little one again, or you will pay. Don't even think to use me as bate!" Elien scowled.

"Oh a stubborn one, I like it." Loki smiled.

"I swear I am going to punch you!" Elien growled.

"Try that." Loki said grabbing her arm and disappearing. 

They both ran out of their rooms, searching.


	8. Vainci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to start this one up again with an original character.

A tall woman stood outside the building, extremely long hair flowing like snow as she snapped her fingers. 

The building combust into flames with Loki joining up with her, holding Elien in his arms.

"You are doing very well, Vainci." Loki said. 

"I hoped so." Vainci said.

"Fire them up again." Loki commanded, muttering a goodbye as she blew up the building, no noise coming from it.

"Is that what you wanted?" Vainci asked, her white hair still blowing behind her.

"Let us report back to Thandos." Loki commanded. They both teleported away, Elien having no choice but to stay by them.

* * *

Steve only saw flames erupt around them, but he grabbed Bucky, shielding him from the fire.

The armored dwarf took Bucky outside before going to get the others when the second blast erupted around them.

 


	9. Hopeful Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something for Bilbo and Frodo's birthday, so I guess this will be it or if I decide to make something else. Either way, I wanted to do this.

Bucky thought he would see for ingalfed around him and Steve, but instead, everyone he knew sat around a table with food and what not.

_What's going on? Why is everyone so happy?_

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted as he found his seat at the head of the table. 

_Oh...that's what it is._

_ Such a horrible day to die, on the day you were born. _

They all smiled at him for living so long, knowing that he would be so happy with the life he was living.

T _hey knew nothing of what happened...why do I miss home so much?_

_ Maybe it was the only home I had. _

The vision or dream fades away with the help of a burning feeling inside of him and night covering the earth, being lit up with fires around him.


	10. Late Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a month since I last updated. I want to apologize, I have been so busy you have no idea. School and everything else is getting in the way of my writing time. I will try to update a little more often than I have, but no promises. Here is a much needed update.

Bucky coughed and wheezed, noticing many humans still inside, having no idea if they were alive or not. Fires surrounded them all and he stood up, taking a young woman out of the burning building, having no idea where the others were. 

He would get them later, focusing on this woman they got caught in their carnage.

A figure ran up to him and picked him up with the woman and dragged them outside, to the clean air, a metal suit covering his body.


	11. Recovery?

Steve looked down at Bucky, noticing his had passed out. Worry set in with the familiar laughter ripping through the air and all the groups mind was filled with blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to post the next part soon.


End file.
